Me or the Baby Machine?
by Random and ShikaGal
Summary: Sakura had a rough time after Sasuke left and he comes back...but with a certain someone...where's Sakura in all this? ends up as SasuSaku...Lemon
1. He's Back!

**Disclaimer: We do ****not**** own Naruto…We should though!**

**Heyz,**

**I hope you like this fanfics, SasuSaku for all you people who like that out there.**

**Fanx 4 reading**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Hi**

**The SasuSaku was my idea by the way**

**-Random**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"He's back…"

"…Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade said with a very serious tone.

"Naruto brought him back, and it seems that when Sasuke killed Itachi, former Akatsuki member and his brother, he told Naruto he wanted to come home"

At this statement the two elders were shocked,…so Sasuke managed to kill him after all.

"Are you sure you will be able trust him, what if he tries leaving again?" Asked one of the elders.

"He won't leave he has no reason to leave again. It's most probable that he will stay" She said under a calm tone.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk with her hands under her chin. The desk had more and more piles of paperwork, at the side of her were the two elders of Konoha.

"Where is he now?" the old lady asked

"He's settling in his mansion with his new fiancée Karin"

"Oh, so came with a friend" said the old man

"How will she react when she comes back and hears this?" The old man asked

"I honestly don't know" Tsunade said worriedly.

Sasuke finally settled in his mansion he completed one of his goals, he now came back to fulfil the second goal, to restore his clan. He had Karin to do this who he, who he didn't love, he just saw her as some baby machine, someone to bare his kids.

Karin didn't mind that fact, she was just happy to be with him. Karin knew this. Some part of her was telling her that this was wrong, but she always ignored this fact. Sasuke heard a loud knock on the door…

"OPEN UP TEME!" Sasuke walked over to the door, and surprise, surprise, it was Naruto.

"Come on, let's go out, loads of things have changed since you've been gone and then after that we can get ramen!!!" Naruto boomed. Sasuke still had his stoic expression on his face.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here" a shout came from Karin.

Before Sasuke could answer for himself Naruto dragged him out. They roamed the streets of Konoha, and Sasuke still couldn't figure out why Sakura hadn't been to visit him yet. He knew she would be the first who had visited him when have heard that he was back. Maybe all of the things she said to him were all a lie, but then again she wouldn't lie about something like that…no not Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke were at the ramen stand, Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto about her whereabouts, but his pride kept stopping him.

"Loads of people have got together after you left. Ino and Shikamaru are together, Neji and Tenten, and also I have got a girlfriend too" Naruto explained. Sasuke was shocked but didn't show it but turned to Naruto's direction

"Her name is Hinata from the Hyuuga clan. She's really nice and I think I am falling for her!" Naruto said with a small light blush creeping up his face.

"Oh and Lee is still after Sakura. Speaking of her, do even care about her?" Naruto asked with sadness on his face.

"hn…"

"Haha, I bet you're really dying to know, but you won't ask because of your pride" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Naruto just suddenly read his mind just like that.

"Oh, and I have been training to read peoples faces before you ask. Anyway I'll tell you what happened to Sakura when you were chasing after your brother. You remember when we tried for the second time to get you back; you almost killed Sakura and that's where everything went wrong"

_-Flashback-_

"_He might not come home" Sakura said in her sad voice _

"_What are talking about Sakura-Chan? Of course he will come back. What's the matter with you, it's like you suddenly stopped believing" Naruto said_

"_No Naruto, I haven't stopped believing, I am being realistic and I am not getting my hopes up for something that might not even happen" Sakura said_

"_Sa-Sakura–Chan" was all Naruto could say then._

_-End Flashback-_

"I just don't know why she said that it, it was like she changed out of the blue. It was a few weeks later, and she found out that her dad died" Naruto explained…

_-Flashback-_

_It was raining and Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura's mom and few of her fathers friends were there at the funeral, all dressed in black. Naruto and Kakashi found it really weird that Sakura wasn't even crying, it was like she was happy that this had happened…_

"_Sakura do you want to come up and say a few words?" her mum asked. Sakura just looked at her with disgust and hatred…_

"_NO!!!" she snapped_

"_Sakura!" her mother said sternly_

_Sakura looked at her mother._

"_What?" she asked_

"_Say a few words!" her mother replied with a threatening tone._

_Sakura went up to the stand and stood there silently for a few moments. Her face was still full of hatred and disgust, looking down, and then she looked up smiling. Naruto and Kakashi found it really weird, how she was behaving. _

"_I just want to say I hope he rots in hell!" She shouted. Everyone gasped and was shocked, especially Naruto and Kakashi. Everyone except her mother…_

"_Sakura what are you talking about?" her mum said bringing tears to her eyes._

"_Oh don't act like you don't know you bitch. I hate both of you and I hope you die soon and rot in hell like you're supposed to!" Sakura shouted_

"_Sakura!" Her mother with tears falling freely from her eyes._

"_Oh, don't even pretend you don't know. You knew but you chose to ignore it, every single night I have nightmares and was afraid of what he was going to do next. All that while you were watching you bitch, well guess what I am not afraid not any more. I am moving out. Tell me how it feels to know that your one and only daughter is walking out on you! Your one and only family just gone! Well to me it would be paradise!" Sakura shouted with tears coming out of her eyes. _

"_Sakura, you're not moving out!" her mom shouted through gritted teeth._

"_Yes I am! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Sakura said her voice full of hatred. _

_Sakura walked off the stand and went towards the exits. Sakura's mum went in her way._

"_You don't know what you're talking about, you're upset" she said_

"_No I am perfectly fine; you're just messed up" Sakura spat_

"_Please don't do this!"_

"_Its too late now…my mind is made up"_

_Sakura's arms reached out of its accord and pushed her mother into the hole where her father's coffin was placed. She bent down to face her mum…_

"_Go to hell bitch!" And with that Sakura walked away._

_-End Flashback-_

"I didn't know what happened, or why she did that, but I ran after her and found her crying. I asked her what happened and she told me, but also said not to tell anyone else, but I think you're the only one who can help. Only because I know she still loves you and will listen to you. I won't be able to see another one of my friends fall into the darkness, I mean I barely managed to get you back"

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the sadness in his voice. Naruto was looking down at his ramen.

"So are you going to tell me?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto reached up and whispered into Sasuke's ear, and his eyes went wide at what he was told.

_-Flashback-_

"_Na-Naruto, you have to promise you won't tell a soul what I am about to tell you, promise on your future being a Hokage, but you can only tell someone when you think they are important?' _

"_I promise" Naruto replied while taking a seat next to Sakura._

_With a few sniffs she started to tell Naruto why she acted that way._

"_My father use to beat me up. Every night, he would come up into my room slam the door to wake me up, and then beat me into a bloody pulp. Can you remember the times when I said that I was sick so I had to miss work and training so I could heal the bruises? That is why. My mother just stood there and watched, she didn't do anything about it. It was like she almost enjoyed seeing me in that state. It was like that I was my fathers punch bag. After my father had finished, my mum would just come and say It's for my own good, and it's all part of growing up" Sakura started crying so much. Naruto was angry like hell. _

"_I am going to have a word" had said as calm as he could_

"_No! You promised me you wouldn't! If you do then I will never speak to you ever again!" _

_With that Naruto stopped in his tracks. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Right now she's taking a long vacation; I don't if she's going to come back or not. Sasuke, if she comes back, she's going to be more upset when she's sees you with Karin" Naruto finished with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So what do you expect me to do, dump Karin?" Sasuke asked with scowl on his face

"No. Just do what you think is right" Naruto replied.

They stood up it, was dark outside.

"Oh! Wait until you meet your replacement Sai! He's just like you but a total bastard!" said Naruto cheering up again. Sasuke only growled at this.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**By the ways Random writes this story's chapters, and I just edit it and change the sentence structure**

**Fanx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Hope you liked it!!**

**And pleeze review!!!**

**-Random**


	2. She's Finally Back, Or Is She?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A few weeks later, Sasuke and Karin had settled in the Uchiha mansion. Today was their engagement party. Everyone was getting ready. Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto were upset because of Sasuke's choice of wife. All she did was boast about herself, always saying 'I'm so lucky', and 'I have the hot boy toy!' She was a total nightmare to be with. How could Sasuke even tolerate someone like that? Well at least they know he is only with her for the ability she possesses to pass down the next generation of Uchihas. However the thing that worried them the most was Sakura.

Everyone was arriving at the engagement party. None of the girls liked Karin and they couldn't believe how Sasuke could be so inconsiderate of Sakura's feelings. When she comes back, she's going to find out that he's engaged to a bitch. Her life is going to be shattered into tiny little pieces. No one deserves pain like that.

_**Hokage's tower**_

Tsunade was finally doing her paperwork that she managed to find the time to do…Actually meaning that Shizune took her sake bottles away until she completed it.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Come in!" she said still looking down at her paperwork.

She wasn't bothering to look up because there was so much of it.

"The paperwork piles rise everyday, doesn't it Tsunade-sempai?" A sweet voice said in front of her.

Tsunade dropped her pen and slowly looked up from her paperwork as she gave a small gasp. Standing in front of her was a girl with a red sleeveless top with the Haruno circle at the back of it and green net vest underneath. You would probably guess that her breast were perfect C cup. She had a red skirt that was above her knees her legs were smooth and long; underneath her skirt were green shorts, but the bottom it was made out of net.She had a weapon bag that went around her waist. Her green emerald orbs glistened and pink bubble gum hair shined. Her skin was milky and had a healthy glow; it must have been from her break away from the village.

"Sakura!" she said with joy, "You're back! For good? Or temporarily?" Asked the Sannin

"Dunno yet, I guess when I want to leave, I'll just leave" Sakura replied

"Well we have so much to catch up on, don't you think?" she said.

With a small nod Sakura sat down on the chair catching up with Tsunade.

_**The Party**_

It had been a while since the party started; all the girls gave a fake smile to Karin. They definitely did not like her one bit. Karin was sure that she was making new friends, but felt that they didn't like her; they were really nice to her though, which reassured her. Karin wanted to meet this Sakura girl, so she could see what was so good and about her…she was practically famous in this village, as she was known to have great ninja skills taught by the fifth. She also was healthy and had beauty. To the village she was a great Kunoichi. Karin also heard about how she loved Sasuke so much, but fortunately for Karin, he also had rejected her time and time again in the past.

_**Hokage's tower**_

"I heard he was back a few weeks ago, is it true?" Sakura asked

"It's true, is that why you came back?" Tsunade asked. She was concerned that she still may have feelings for the last Uchiha.

"I honestly don't know. I guess he was part of the reason I came back…" she replied with a sad sigh.

She wondered if he cared for her at all or if he would just flick her away like she was some annoying little bug.

"Tsunade-sama, where is everyone, I haven't seen anyone today"

"They are all at Sasuke's house, but they should be done right about now I think…" Sakura nodded her head, she stood up and was about to take her leave.

"Sakura. What's the other part of your reason of why you came back?" Tsunade said firmly

"Family business" Sakura said sternly,

"Well, I better go and settle in a hotel or something" Sakura said, changing the subject

"No, no, no! I won't allow you to waste your money; you can stay at your old apartment. You see, Naruto scared everyone away from your apartment because he wanted to keep it for when you came back"

"Well that's Naruto for you" sighed the cherry blossom, "Do you know how her condition is?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, she's stable for now we're expecting her to expire soon. Sakura, she has been asking after you"

"I don't why she is, she never has before" Sakura said with a frown on her face

"I think you should make amends with her before its too late, I don't know what happened between you two but can't you just blow past it?" Asked Tsunade

"No…" Sakura snapped and now had a scowl on her face.

With that she quickly made her way out to the exit.

_**The Party**_

"I can't believe that you are just going lumber yourself with…well with _her, _you can't be serious?" Kiba said

Around here_ he_ was the player, and it was because they saw his secret weapon-Akamaru. All the girls just found the white fluff ball irresistible.

"He's only with her because of her ability that she can pass onto their kids, right Sasuke?" Naruto said with his usual stupid grin.

It was because the whole idea of him and Karin doing it was hilarious.

"Shut it dobe!" said Sasuke with a frown, the whole idea of him and Karin doing it wasn't an exact thrill to him, especially as she's been around men a lot of times, and was annoying as hell. She was going to expect him to be good, but he did not know what to do. Yes that's right Uchiha Sasuke was a virgin. Though he needed her for her ability.

"Man the whole idea is to troublesome"

Karin noticed that all the girls were in a group talking. She went over to them and all the giggling and chatter from the girls stopped.

"Hey, so what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing that concerns you" Ino replied with a big fake smile across her face.

"Ino!" Tenten whispered loud and nudged her.

"O-oh, w-well we were just talking about h-how lucky you are t-to be with Sasuke, t-the hottest guy around here!"

Hinata covered up trying to be smooth as possible but failed, Karin noticed that they were bitching behind her back. She had it with this people she hated everything about them. She was about to blow when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Sasuke turned his head.

**I didn't invite anyone else…well at least I don't think I did**

He walked up to the door and opened it slowly revealing...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hope you like it

-Random and x-ShikaGal-x


	3. A Scar on the Memory

**Forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: We do ****not**** own Naruto…Although we should!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Recap:

I didn't invite anyone else…well at least I don't think I did

He walked up to the door and opened it slowly, revealing...

Chapter 3: A Scar on the Memory

Revealing...

Sai!

"You?" Asked Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sai you fucking bastard you better give me my money back!" Shouted Naruto from the top of his lungs.

"So this is Sai, my replacement. Wait…but wasn't he at the Oto Compound 3 years ago?"

"Sasuke, don't just stand there, invite him in" said Karin.

"Sorry to intrude but I was told everyone was here. Oh…hi Sasuke. We meet again" Sai said with his usual fake smile.

He went in and made himself right at home, talk about gate crashing. Sasuke growled and closed the door behind him.

"Soooooooo…WHERE'S MY MONEY?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was left out as Sai took his place. Naruto treated him as he did with Sasuke. We wouldn't have been surprised if Sakura had a crush on him either.

"I'll give it to you later…dickless" Sai said, "So…why are you all gathered here then? What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, we're here because Sasuke's is getting married to Karin!" Ino said cheerily. Sai mouthed O.

"Well I'll just leave then…don't want to intrude" he said giving his fake smile. Sasuke looked at him and frowned. "Oh like you haven't done that already" he muttered.

"Did you say something honey?" Karin questioned. Sasuke sighed "No"

"Listen, Sai is it? Stay, you're already here and Sasuke won't mind, will you darling?" Karin asked. He let out another sigh, "No"

"You must want something to eat, hey…let me fix you up something" Karin said as she went into kitchen as Sai followed.

"Listen, you're already here and Sasuke won't mind, will you darling? Did you say something honey?" Naruto mimicked "Nice pet names Sa-su-ke" Naruto giggled.

"Shut It Dobe!" Sasuke growled.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Wowcough…this is really great! cough, cough you're a great cook cough, cough, cough" Sai complimented but really inside he was sick as hell!

"Thanks! No one has ever said that before!" Karin smiled.

**I wonder why** Sai thought

"So…how do you know Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?" Karin asked, trying to make a conversation while taking a glass of water.

"Well I know Sasuke because my mission was to assassinate him while I was in undercover working in sound. I know Naruto and Sakura because I worked with them while they were trying to get close to Orochimaru to retrieve Sasuke" Sai explained, taking a bite of his rice cake.

Karin rapidly spat the water out of her mouth "Wait! WHAT?! YOU tried to assassinate MY Sasuke!?" Karin shouted.

"Well it was a mission I was assigned from Root" Said Sai

"So what changed your mind on assassinating Sasuke?" She asked, wanting to know more about what exactly happened.

"Well…Naruto and Sasuke share a special brotherly bond and wanted to know what that was like. To share a great bond like that, I never been able to feel one with anyone, so I just continued observing them" Sai explained.

"Wow! So wait...you never had anyone in your childhood? That must have been terrible! So…what this Root thing?" Karin questioned, mopping up the water.

"Well Root is a secretive division of the ANBU which was created and directly controlled by Danzou, who trained us, children from a very young age. He trained us to forget our emotions, which enables us to complete missions quickly and effectively…you ask a lot of questions!" Sai explained.

"Hai, sorry to annoy you, but I want to know more about Sasuke's life. He doesn't talk to me much"

"Oh I see, someone's having trouble in the bedroom department!" Sai said with his usual stoic face.

"EXCUSE ME! How dare you speak to me like that?! The bedroom department is fine for your information" Karin was red in face.

"Well it doesn't seem like it. I bet you never had sex with him…well, if you ever need satisfying, this is where I live" Sai left a piece of paper with his address on, on the kitchen counter and left. Karin took the little paper and walked up to the bin, but instead of throwing it in, she folded it up and put it her pocket.

Meanwhile Sakura went into her old flat. It was exactly the way she left it. Her plant was still alive and healthy, thanks to Naruto.

**I'll go see him tomorrow** She thought to herself

Sakura rolled up the bottom of her top and revealed a scar, one of many her father made on her back…no, everywhere. She chose to leave this scar just for the memory, a girl as good, sensible, and smart…she shouldn't have had to go through that pain, no-one did. She still remembered how that scar was made...

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura came home one night from her shift at the hospital._

"_Sakura, come here, I want to see you for a minute" Her father's voice came from the living room. Sakura knew exactly what he meant, she had been suffering a lot from her father's beatings for the past few weeks, but it had gradually been getting worse._

_She didn't want to go in. She was scared. She feared what he would do to her next. Why was he even doing this to her? Sakura was going to turn back, but her mother came into the hallway._

"_Sakura, go in the living room and see your father" Her mother held a strict tone. Why was she doing this? She went into the living room_

"_Hai O-Tou-san" she said with a shaky voice, her father noticed that she was scared. That's what he liked about it; he was the one in charge._

"_Don't be scared, come closer" He said. She walked over to her father while he immediately pushed her up against a wall._

"_When I call you, I expect you to come quicker, is that understood?" His voice full of malice. Sakura quickly nodded her head. "I've noticed you've been developing something more…feminine" he looked at her with his lustful eyes._

_Sakura was wondering where he was going with this, she was frightened. He lifted her top up to expose her bare chest. She pulled away, but he held a good grip._

"_W-what are you doing?" she cried. _

_He continued to let his lustful eyes look at the exposed skin._

"_It's not time yet" Sakura's mother said, who was watching_

"_I'll punish you later" he replied, annoyed that his wife took away his fun, but she was right, it wasn't time yet. _

_**What did she mean 'it wasn't time yet?' Time for what?**__ Sakura thought, but that thought came with many possibilities of what it was. Sakura feared that it was going to get worse and worse everyday. _

_Sakura's father turned her around, so that her back was facing him. He took three burning candles from the table near him and slowly burnt her, skin searing with each second taken. She screamed in pain as she felt the scorching fire attacking millions of her skin cells. After the flames on the candles went out, he took his slithery whip and gave her three lashes, the same place where he burnt her. Sakura's mother just carried on watching, while her daughter was being abused. She just sat and watched until her husband finished and took her upstairs, leaving Sakura alone in the room to cry. _

_If it was going to be like this now what was it going to be like later?_

_Before her father died, she thought there would be no point in healing her scars since they were going to get replaced anyway. However after her father's death she felt free, alive and happy, so she healed the scars apart from one just to remember what perverted bastard he was._

_-Flashback-_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't know who she was, she didn't have an identity, all she could see in the mirror was a pink, big fore-headed ugly person.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hope you all liked it…sorry it took so long, Random and I were stuck with loads of Geography Coursework, so when she wrote it, I couldn't edit it…the next chapter should be up pretty soon!!!**

**Fanxxx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Yep I hate coursework most of you won't know what that is because in different parts of the world but, its very important for our future and crap. I hope you enjoyed the fanfic I'm so evil what I do to add to Sakuras misery, I'm still not sure if its a happy ending or a sad one well I'll just let you vote in your reviews. **

**Random xxx **


	4. An Eventful Valentine's Part 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto…stupidness**

**-Lemon Warning-**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Recap:

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't know who she was, she didn't have an identity. All she could see in the mirror was a pink, big fore-headed ugly person.

Before Valentines Day

The birds were singing and the sun beamed through Sakura's window. Her eyes flickered open to the suns rays. She groaned and faced the other way to block it out as she knew she had to face her so called mother today along with everyone else.

"SAKURA!!!"

Naruto suddenly burst through door of her apartment and squeezed her tight. Here was the first one to see her, her best friend ever. The one that she once relied on to keep her safe but not any more as she grew out of her shell and bloomed like a real cheery blossom.

"Naruto..." she groaned

"Yeah…" he replied not letting go of her as he hasn't seen her for ages

"Let go of me!" She shouted and pushed him off her and sent him flying to wall.

"YAAY, you're back, you're really back! I missed you for so long! There's a lot of stuff I want to tell you! When Tsunade Baa-Chan told me the news I quickly rushed over here"

Sakura sat up on her bed when the rest of the team came in; Ino pig, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sai walked in.

"Wow. I really wasn't expecting everyone from the team to come. Well, just go in the living room and I'll come out shortly"

Sasuke's Mansion

Karin had got used to the high class life. Sasuke gave her money to get her manicure, pedicure and hair done every week.

Sasuke was in the kitchen having some breakfast in peace when Karin came in.

"Morning Sasuke-kun" she cooed as she went over to Sasuke and kissed him on his pale cheek, "Why don't we go upstairs?" She asked as she played with his shirt

"No. I'm not in the mood" He replied back

"You know what? You're never in the mood. I mean when are you ever in the mood Sasuke?" She snapped. Still, all she could think of was sex like she always did, she never had a any depth in her, just a common slut. Sasuke didn't answer this, just got up from his and handed Karin some money so he could get her to shut up.

"Here's some money. Go get yourself something"

With the sentence left hanging in the air he left the house to train.

Karin was sick and tired of waiting around for Sasuke to sleep with her when instantly she remembered last night, when she talked with Sai. She quickly ran into the laundry room, only to see that see put the laundry in this morning before breakfast. The shorts where she put Sai's number in were in there, the ink getting washed away.

He threw the shuriken right at the bulls eye of the target board

**I don't want to have sex with that slut****, but she had a unique power that no one else has that can benefit the new and improved Uchiha clan. We won't have to fight for power and take each others eyes anymore. But If I don't sleep with her she's going to lose interest in me and I can't risk the future of the clan to do that.**

Sakura's Flat

Sakura and the rest of the gang were chilling in her apartment talking about what happened while she was away and made her up to date with everything in the village, like who's going out with whom. But the gang still couldn't face to tell her that he's back and engaged.

Poof

A cloud of smoke appeared in the room, a man with a mask over his face, the only part viewable, his eye and a wrinkle at the corner after so long.

"Yo, long time no see" He said

"Yeah Kakashi sempai, I see that your still reading your porno book as usual" said Sakura

"How do you know its porn?" Kakashi asked

"Well I was wondering what was so good about it since you kept reading it, and what you read is disgusting" Sakura replied.

After that there was an awkward silence until Naruto started up another retarded conversation.

It had been a long day in Konoha since everyone was busy with the decoration for tomorrow, the day of love; Valentines Day, the day where cupid plays with his bow and arrow. After a while the lights of Konoha went out.

On Valentines Day

It was Valentines day and everywhere you looked were couples giving each other presents, making out in public, and guy's spending a fortune on their girlfriends. Sakura couldn't take it any more, all this stuff just reminded her of Sasuke, yes, she was still in love him and she missed him like hell. Lost in her thoughts, she bumped into a woman of her age, red hair and glasses, not knowing it was Karin.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura apologized

"Well you should be sorry, you nearly messed up my new hair do just so you know!" Karin just shouted right back at her face.

"Sakura" Sakura gasped. She heard a familiar voice and she knew it was him, but hoped it wasn't as she couldn't bear any more pain.

"Sakura" he called again, she turned around facing Sasuke. He was more handsome then ever.

"Sasuke" she said his name but he remained still and stoic.

"Hang on a minute…you're that pink haired bitch who always got rejected by Sasuke" Karin said, Sakura looked at her strangely wondering who this slut was. Sakura took a moment to answer.

"Yes I am and who might you be?" She asked. Karin smirked. Her eyes flashed with a glint of evil

"Well I'm actually his fiancée" Sakura was speechless at that very moment she felt her heart twist and break into million pieces. But she couldn't show her weak side so she just walked ahead without any clue where she was going to

"Congratulations! Sakura left that remark hanging in the air.

Sasuke and Karin saw her disappear in the distance, Karin smirked to herself** She isn't as special as everyone makes her out to be **She thought.

Sakura couldn't take it. Her eyes betrayed her and formed pools of tears she went behind the alleyway and sobbed. Those pools soon turned into rivers. **Why does this happen to me? What did I do in my past life to deserve this? **

Sakura sobered herself up so she looked presentable in public, since not many people had seen her in ages. She walked down the streets only to go back to her apartment and lock herself in so she could cry there. Sakura finally got over it and went out again promising herself that she wouldn't let this day get to her. Sakura knew she could get any guy she wanted apart from one, the one she really loved. She made her way to the Hokage tower to ask Tsunade if there was any news about her mum. She would go to the hospital, but she still didn't feel up to it. She kept telling herself I'll go see her tomorrow but she never did.

She approached the door to knock and was confirmed in.

"Tsunade-sama, has there been any news about my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah actually, the results show that she's coming round and should be better soon" Tsunade replied with a small smile, while Sakura just stood there taking the news in.

"Sakura, shouldn't you go and visit your mother in her hour of need?" Asked Tsunade.

"Her hour of need_?" _Sakura laughed "_Her,_ hour of need, where was she in my hour of need?" Sakura said while gritting her teeth

"What do you mean Sakura? What about when Sasuke left?" Tsunade questioned some more.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, why the fuck is everything about him? When I'm sad you ask 'are still missing Sasuke?' Every single time do you people not stop and think that I may have different problems of my own?!" Sakura snapped. There was a lingering silence for a few minutes.

"Listen, I'll go and see my mother in my own time. I'm not ready to face her just yet." Spoke Sakura

"Listen Sakura, I don't know what happened between you and your mother but I'd wish you would tell me. And furthermore if you keep using the same excuses, if it's when you're ready, then you'll never face up to your troubles" Tsunade exclaimed

"Fine I'll go and see her, but can you come with me please?"

At Sasuke's Mansion

"Sasuke, where are you? Sasuke?!" Karin called from downstairs. She went upstairs and to the bedroom the find rose petals on the bed and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

"I hope you like it" A voice came from behind her; she turned around and saw Sai leaning on the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned

"Well what do you think I'm doing here?" He countered

"Go away; I'm engaged and about to be married!" She shouted trying to convince herself that she loved Sasuke when actually she lusted after Sai.

_-__Flashback-_

_When Sasuke gave Karin money to go spend on herself she was frustrated that he still won't put himself out. Walking along stalls and shops she sensed familiar chakra and looked around to see whose it was. She spotted Sai, embarrassed about the other day at Sasuke's party she tried to hide and wish that he didn't see her. So putting her hand to the side of her face she quickly walked past Sai into an alleyway. A guy approached her from behind; but Karin couldn't sense him as he had masked his chakra._

"_You really didn't disguise yourself well back there you know" Sai said, Karin just walked away trying to ignore him_

"_Well Ignoring me won't work you know" Sai noticed what she was doing but she kept walking forward. After this, Sai felt irritated that he was being ignored so he reached to her arm and slammed her against the wall in the alley. _

_Before Karin knew it, she and Sai were kissing. She loved this feeling inside of her tiny little pleasures entering her mouth. They kissed for a minute until Karin knew what she was doing and when Sasuke came into her mind. She pushed Sai off of her._

"_What the fuck do you think your doing?!" She shouted_

"_What do you think?" Sai said sarcastically. After that, Karin just ran off._

_-F__lashback-_

Karin still remembered that day, she couldn't forget about him since.

"What are you doing here Sai?"

"Well actually I like to toy with people's emotion, it's so easy"

"You like to ruin marriages and relationships just to get your kick out of it…your sick!" Karin shouted

"Well I really don't know how to react to that since I don't have any emotions" Sai exclaimed.

He stepped closer to Karin when she kept stepping back till she ended up at the side of the bed which caused her to fall on it. Sai climbed onto the bed with his hands at Karin's sides so she couldn't get out easily.

"And one more thing. I don't ruin relationships, you're just with Sasuke because he's a pretty boy and you know when someone makes a move on you, you will sleep with them…so you're just unfaithful" Sai explained more. Karin knew he was right. She wasn't the type to stay faithful or to be committed to something. Sai inched his face closer to Karin's and roughly kissed Karin on her lips.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD

For a minute they kissed. Sai bit on her bottom lip then moved onto her neck and slowly he started to leave wet kisses.

He kissed her on the lips again while taking off her top and shorts leaving her in her Bra and knickers. Karin moaned more and more while Sai was sucking on her flesh.

He then unhooked her bra while she was only left in her knickers. Karin let out a soft moan as if she was begging for more and was too buried in pleasure to realize what's wrong and what's right.

Sai cupped one of her breasts and started to massage it while nibbling the other then swapped so they got the same treatment. Karin soon noticed that he was still was in full clothing and then tugged on his shirt. Sai got the message and took it off. Karin ran her hands all over his upper body and felt his strong, toned abs and as a groan escaped his lips.

Sai then took off Karin's knickers, sticking one finger in her womanhood feeling that she was very wet, two slipped in her, then three. He then thrusted in and out of her and she moaned in pleasure and gave little pants of breath.

It was her turn by now. She undid his belt and removed his trousers and boxers, he looked at her, seeing if she was actually going to go through with this and waited for her approval. She looked at him but she was in pleasure paradise so she nodded her head. He plunged into her she gasped. It felt like an eternity of thrusting and both were reaching their climax. Sai quickly rolled off Karin, both of them now panting.

Sai then slowly got dressed and seeing him so did she.

"Please don't tell anyone about this" Karin pleaded

"Don't worry…this can be out little secret, but I'm just curious, do you love Sasuke?" Sai asked. Karin paused. She knew she was only with Sasuke because he was stylish and good looking, but nothing more.

"No" she replied

"Then why marry him?" He asked

"What's with the questions, it's none of your business" She snapped

"Well that's no way to treat someone who's going to keep us a secret, is it?" Sai said with his usual stoic face

"Listen to me. There is no _us_ and never will be, now just get out" she said angrily. Sai took the hint and made his way the door

"Oh yeah, by the way…it wasn't me that put the petals and the bottle of champagne there" With that he left.

Karin realized that Sai didn't do this but Sasuke did. **Oh no when he gets back he's gonna be disappointed!** Karin quickly remade the bed and placed the petals on it again. Luckily she or Sai didn't touch the champagne.

At the Hospital

Through a tiny window Sakura saw her mother lying there unconscious, slowly on her way to recovery.

Sakura was still disgusted just to look at her not to mention being in the same room as her.

"I'll be waiting outside" said Tsunade.

Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to bear it. She went inside and she could hear the monitors beeping as she walked to her mother's bedside. She stayed there for a while

"Sakura" She heard her mother call her. Sakura just stood there not caring.

"Sakura, you're here. Oh I thought you weren't going to come. I've missed you so much since your father died!" she spoke

"How dare you! How dare you say you missed me! And saying 'since your father died'! You're just proving that you didn't give a SHIT ABOUT ME WHICH HAS ALWAYS BEEN OBVIOUS!!! AND WHAT DID YOU MISS?! SEEING ME IN PAIN AND BEING TORTURED BY HIS AND YOUR HANDS?!?!?!" Sakura hissed in a harsh voice.

"Sakura please, I haven't been very well. You should have some respect" Her mother told her. **How dare she lecture me!**

"Oh please! I'll never have any respect for you since you never respected me!!! And don't give me that bullshit that you haven't been very well! Where were you when I needed you and when I wasn't very well because of him?!?!" Sakura spat

"Sakura please, I need to tell you something" Her mother pleaded

"I hate you so much that my hate for you is indescribable!!!" Sakura shouted as she clenched her teeth

"Sakura, I have cancer!" After that there was a long pause, Sakura just stood their silently.

**I can't believe i****t!**

"Good!!!" Sakura finally spoke

"What?" Her mother couldn't believe it

"I said good! At least one of my prayers has been answered!!" Sakura said spitefully. Sakura turned and walked out of the room.

"Well what happened?" Tsunade asked

"Not much, I'm going home now" Sakura replied

She walked down the streets of Konoha thinking about Sasuke more than her mother. What happened to her mother wasn't her business and she didn't care anymore, but Sasuke was engaged. She couldn't believe it. She confessed her undying love for him and there he goes and gets engaged to a tramp.

Sasuke's Mansion

Sasuke finally came home from training and took a shower to get all the stress away. He noticed that Karin wasn't home and he honestly thought that she was more annoying then Sakura.

Thinking about Sakura, this was the first time they had met in ages and she looked so H.O.T!!! No, no he shouldn't be thinking this. But he couldn't help it. His only excuse was that he was a man. Though she still might be a weakling just like she was in her Genin days.

He came out of the shower got dressed. Tonight he had a surprise for Karin so she wouldn't slip away.

Meanwhile Karin was in the Uchiha estate making her way to the mansion. What she did today was very wrong but she couldn't help it and she couldn't stop thinking about Sai. She knew exactly what Sasuke had planned for her, while he thought she was out shopping he popped in and put the rose petals on the bed with champagne.

She arrived home and Sasuke came into the hallway

"Come with me" he ordered. She did as he asked and they went upstairs and opened the door. Karin saw what she first saw when she went in before. She gasped in surprise to make him believe that she was shocked. He led her into the room and closed the door behind them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Whoa****! That took so freaking long to write, it was meant to come out on Valentine's Day but I got delayed because of my coursework. Not my fault! Blame the government who makes all these stupid rules. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**

**Random xxx**

**Yeah…hope you like it, so much to edit that time…longer chapter than usual since Random didn't write for ages…and tell her how the lemon came out. It was her first one and she thought it woz shit**

**Fanxxx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**


	5. An Eventful Valentine's Part 2

**Disclaimer: Damn you Kishimoto! We want Naruto!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Recap:

Karin was in the Uchiha estate making her way to the mansion. What she did today was very wrong but she couldn't help it and she couldn't stop thinking about Sai. She knew exactly what Sasuke had planned for her, while he thought she was out shopping he popped in and put the rose petals on the bed with champagne.

She arrived home and Sasuke came into the hallway

"Come with me" he ordered. She did as he asked and they went upstairs and opened the door. Karin saw what she first saw when she went in before. She gasped in surprise to make him believe that she was shocked. He led her into the room and closed the door behind them.

Sasuke kissed Karin roughly on her lips; they moved to the bed and made out for a while. Sasuke removed his shirt and Karin's top when they were about to move further. They were then interrupted by a bird tapping on the window with it's beak.

Karin gave a loud sigh, annoyed that she was disturbed. Sasuke went over to the window and opened it; taking the small note that the bird gripped in his tiny little leg. The bird saw him without his shirt and fainted staring at his bare upper body and his rock hard pecks. Sasuke's eye twitched and started to read the small note.

_Report to the Hokage's office immediately. _

"I have to go. The Hokage wants to see me" Sasuke sighed

'"Oh but honey it's Valentine's Day. Go see her tomorrow" Karin said, voice full of disappointment

"Sorry but she wants to see me now, we'll do this another time" Sasuke apologized

"Fine but you better make it up to me!"

With that Sasuke left to go to the Hokage's tower, speeding through Konoha he made it. Before Sasuke could knock the Hokage already told him come in.

"You wanted to see me?" Sasuke said, clearly annoyed that he was even disturbed.

"Yes, I've got a mission for you. Depending on how well you do this you may be trusted around the village without any of the ANBU spying on you" The old woman clearly stated. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement

"Well the mission is D ranked, and all you have to do is just keep an eye out on Sakura" She explained more

"May I ask why?"

"Well I have been concerned about her since she arrived to the village she's been acting strangely recently and I'm worried about her" explained Tsunade. Sasuke nodded his head agreeing with the mission only because he was going have some freedom.

Tsunade had been worrying over Sakura, she had completely changed. Changed as in she's not the warm hearted Sakura she used to know and teach. The one who was a chatter box. The one who used to laugh and have fun with her team mates. The one who used to have a smile that brightened their day. The one who was open and honest. All Tsunade could ask is what happened? Why the sudden change? She didn't know what happened to that team, everything just went wrong when Sasuke went off to Orochimaru. Naruto nearly got lost by the power of the Kyuubi and there was Sakura consumed in all that madness of it all. However Tsunade knew that he wasn't the only thing that inflicted damage on her, there was also something else but she didn't know what.

The Next Day

Sakura woke up panting because of her nightmare of her dad that just kept abusing her. She was so glad he was dead. Now she could finally live in peace, but now her mother had called for her dragging her in more pain.

There were a lot of times where Sakura thought about taking her own life but she just couldn't do it. You may say that she wanted to live in pain but that wasn't the reason. She waited for the god of fate to do its job. She wanted to see how much they were still going to torture her like this and maybe to see if there was ever a happy ending for her.

After she left Konoha she travelled everywhere, she saw the most amazing sites in her life met new people. She probably had friends all over the world now.

Sakura tried to think of the happy memories, not the sad ones. You would think that someone with this much emotional damage would've become emo or probably went crazy and spent her day's locked up in a mental institute, but no Sakura hadn't **(A/N…well not yet anyways)**. No, not Sakura. She always tried to think about the positive side to everything but that slowly faded away.

Sakura got up and got ready to start a brand new day, and then she made her way to the Hokage's tower.

Sakura opened the door to the Hokage's office and saw Naruto and Sasuke stood there waiting for her arrival. She remembered it like it was the old times when they were young.

"Well now that you are all here, I am sending you three on a vacation so you three can re-bond" Tsunade explained

"Cool a holiday YAY!!! It's about time Baa- Chan" You've been slave driving us with missions" Nartuo yelled, hyperactive as ever

"Well you leave at noon so you better get packing…oh, and before you leave Uchiha, I want to talk to you" Tsunade said

"Remember to keep an eye out for Sakura and make sure Naruto doesn't get into trouble, I know that you're engaged to Karin but remember you aren't a Shinobi for no reason. Dismissed" Ordered Tsunade. With that Sasuke left. To him it was actually quite a relief to be away from Karin. She annoyed him like hell. He could easily lose his temper and kill her but he kept remembering that he was only with her for her unique power that could benefit the clan.

Sakura arrived at the gate and as usual Sasuke was there first before everyone else. She knew he was up to something and she noticed how he kept looking at her strangely. It was weird. She decided not to let it bother her for now. After waiting by the gates for at least a half hour, neither Sakura nor the Uchiha exchanged words.

It was nearly an hour now.

**Where is that baka** Sasuke and Sakura both thought.

Poof

One of the Chuunins arrived

"Naruto won't be coming since he has food poisoning from ramen so it will only be you two alone" With that sentence left hanging in the air both of them felt uncomfortable in the awkward situation. Sakura cleared her throat

"Well we should leave now" She said while walked to the gate followed by Sasuke.

At the Hokage Tower

"Anosa, anosa baa-Chan. Do think our plan will work with them two hitching up?" Asked Naruto, who was perfectly fine with the plan

"Well it should. Sakura is a very attractive woman and the holiday I arranged for them should create a spark" Tsunade said while drinking from her bottle of sake.

"Oh, and good work Sai getting Karin in bed. So how did your first time feel?…and no I don't mean emotions" Asked Tsunade

"Well it was weird but I did like it…maybe I'll do it again" Sai explained

"Well glad to hear it. I thought she would show you a good time since she's a slut" said Tsunade, her voice slurred because of the alcohol going into her system.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Oh what do you think about that I know its short but I couldn't careless anyways isn't that a good twist to the story where Tsunade and Naruto arranged it all. Also I know the lemon between Sai and Karin was shit but I don't care. Oh and I read all your comments about Karin and Sasuke doing it, I was laughing my head off so much you were begging me not to make a lemon for them. Even my partner x-ShikaGal-x begged me and she doesn't even like Sasuke much. She goes "Please…your killing Sasuke's character" in a really whiny voice LOL!!!! Anyways I'll try to update soon and sorry about the delays. **

**-Random xxx XD**

**Omfg u guys…u relli like to review…even though that's good. I woke up the next morning of posting the previous chapter of this story and I found I had 50 e-mails coz of all your reviews and story alerts. I was lyk OMFGWTFHM?!?! And coz Random wants to no everything about the Fanfic I had to read each one and forward them all separately…if only there was a way to send them all at once! But keep reviewing. I also seriously begged Random to not do the lemon, she was gonna do it u no!!! I saved u guys!!!…I don't wanna be reading and editing some SasuKarin SHIT!!! I WOULD PROBABLY PUKE IN THE PROCESS!!! AND I HAD TO EDIT THIS TWICE COZ RANDOM TOLD ME TO DELETE THE ALREADY EDITED VERSION AND EDIT THIS COZ SHE SED IT WAS DIFFERENT. BY THE FRIGGIN WAY IT WOZ THE SAME!!! Oh wellz…at least I got to stay up late which I'm not usually allowed. Hope my pleading helped stop you from throwing up from a SasuKarin crap. Hope you liked the chapter**

**Fanxxx**

**x-ShikaGal-x**

**Oi SHUT UP SHIKA! IT'S NOT MY FAULT PEOPLE LIKE MY IMAGINATION YOU KNOW! ANYWAYS, YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING I WANNA DRIVE HER INSANE. LOL! SHES RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING; SHE DID SAVE YOU ON THE SASUKE KARIN CRAP YOU KNOW!!!!!**

**-Random xxx**


	6. Message to the Readers

I'm sorry to be the messenger of bad news but as you may have guessed this story is gonna be on hiatus for a long while…maybe discontinued but I'm really not sure. Random says that she can't be bothered to write more and it's not like I can continue it as she changed the plot. Sorry. I am currently trying to persuade her to write another chapter but I doubt it will work. She originally wanted me to delete the story but I didn't want it to definitely be the end of it so I wrote this. Soooooooo…if any of you read our other story, that chapter may take long aswell as at school were coming up to crucial tests of the school year…so yeah. Sorry about this and I will try my best to persuade her. Also review and tell me what you want either me or her to do and what you think about her retarded decision.

Fanxxx all 4 reading

x-ShikaGal-x


End file.
